Fitz-Simmons Armory
FitzSimmons' Armory was part of the 'Declassified' website released by ABC as part of a promotional campaign for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. prior and during its first season. It was written as in-universe collection of items, created and later filed by Agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons 'For Agents' Eyes Only', requiring a Clearance Level 7 to be consulted. Overview Most of these items made their first appearances in the first season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Pick-Lock Device made his first appearance in Iron Man. The Vgo, Kopin Golden-i, Droid Ultra and Blueforce never made their appearances on the screen and are sponsored by Verizon.Verizon Armory *'Item': Tactical Suit *'Description': It's not every day that Agents Fitz and Simmons get access to an individual with actual powers, so when the time came to outfit Mike Peterson, they pulled out all the stops. Made of a polymer blend with ten layers of treated composite materials, this sleek suit serves functions both tactical and diagnostic, monitoring vitals and providing state-of-the-art ballistic protection for agents, who to no one's surprise often find themselves in sticky situations. *'Item': Tracking Scent *'Description': Electronic tracking has been around for decades, and in that time it has also become easily detectable. To combat any known tracking countermeasures, Agent Simmons created a special, odorless, scent. Agent fitz developed a specialized tracking device that is able to detect the scent within a range of 50 kilometers. This biological-based tracking system is virtually undetectable by anyone besides Fitz and Simmons, making it the perfect solution when electronic tracking isn't an option. *'Item': Golden Retrievers *'Description': Used by S.H.I.E.L.D. teams to rapidly acquire suspects, targets, or missing personnel, these glowing, golden orbs launch into the air and scan the surrounding area. The Golden Retrievers are able to quickly sweep a large location in a range of conditions, including dense woodlands, and are much faster and more efficient than a search party. Coulson and his team deployed them to quickly locate Agent May in the forest and arrive to provide support when she was dealing with a dangerous suspect. *'Item': Spectrographic Analyzer *'Description': After their encounter with the electrostatic Chitauri virus that Agent Simmons contracted, Coulson and his team know better than anyone how dangerous alien materials can be when left on Earth. That's why they were part of the S.H.I.E.L.D. clean-up crew assigned to London after the latest Asgardian encounter, looking for debris that wasn't of our planet. Agent Fitz spent hours scanning through rubble with this spectrographic analyzer, even though he was confident that this was the type of work a brave, little monkey could do. *'Item': Three Dimensional Scanner *'Description': While investigating the scene of a crime in a Norwegian national park, Agent Simmons discovered an impression within a fallen tree that matched Asgardian spectrographic signatures. Using this three-dimensional scanner, she was able to transmit readings back to Agent Fitz on The Bus allowing him to analyze and create a 3D model of the Asgardian artifact. *'Item': MAG Pouch *'Description': S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents on covert operations need to be about to blend into their surroundings, but when it's time to be almost totally invisible, they can use a little help. A MAG Pouch is capable of mimicking surfaces, making anything within the pouch virtually disappear. Agents Fitz and Ward actually got inside of a full-sized pouch and latched onto the underside of a passing truck in order to infiltrate the installation where the Overkill Device was being held. *'Item': Localized EMP Device *'Description': EMP stands for "electromagnetic pulse", a quick burst of energy that disables all nearby electronics and circuitry. While a localized EMP device can be an effective countermeasure against electronic surveillance or high-end security systems, Agent Fitz used one to cause a blackout and interrupt a soccer match, creating a problem that only he could fix. It was definitely an unorthodox use of the technology, but it worked, getting Fitz and Agent Ward out of a tight spot. *'Item': Remote Beacon *'Description': On covert missions, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents use remote beacons like this one to covertly signal HQ. This beacon, disguised as a rock common to the region, was used by Agents Ward and Fitz during their mission to disable the Overkill Device. Once Agent Fitz finished disabling the dangerous weapon, Agent Ward triggered the beacon, informing Agent Victoria Hand that their mission had been successful. *'Item': Anti-Serum Delivery Mechanism *'Description': When Agent Simmons contracted an alien virus spread via electricity, Agent Fitz engineered a specialized delivery mechanism for the anti-serum she created. The device holds a mineral-based solution that can not only suspend Simmons' cure, but can also conduct electricity, which was no easy feat. The device was both innovative and user-friendly, allowing Agent Ward to successfully deliver the anti-serum to Simmons while they were falling through the sky. *'Item': Tracking Bracelet *'Description': As a matter of course, S.H.I.E.L.D. is able to monitor a vast amount of electronic and online activity, but when they have a specific person they need to watch, they turn to this device. This bracelet appears simple and inconspicuous, but is able to monitor and limit the tagged person's access to certain systems, files and electronic devices. The tracking bracelet can also be used to identify and limit access to secure sections of S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities. *'Item': Pick-Lock Device *'Description': In time-sensitive situations when S.H.I.E.L.D. agents need to breach a door quickly, this small explosive device can damage or destroy a door's locking mechanism, and get the Agent into the room to deal with any threats on the other side. It's not subtle, but it sure is effective. *'Item': VGo *'Description': Despite all the technology at their finger tips, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents still cannot be in two places at once. The independently operated VGo is the next best thing and would allow Agents to see, hear, talk and move around in a distant location via the remote controlled robot. *'Item': Heat Signature Detector Device *'Description': When infiltrating larger buildings or structures, the ability to identify and isolate potential threats often means the difference between life and death. Sophisticated scanning technology can give S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents that critical edge, which is why Agent Melinda May used this device during the raid on the Centipede laboratory to free Scorch. *'Item': Night-Night Pistol *'Description': While FitzSimmons originally developed the “Night-Night Gun” as a long-range rifle, they quickly determined that the team needed a similar piece of equipment for close combat situations. Fitz named it the “Night-Night Pistol;” a semi-automatic handgun carrying eight .45 caliber rounds of dendrotoxin per magazine. The “Night-Night Pistol” is a perfect combination of stopping power, concealability and a more forgiving ammo capacity that makes it a great non-lethal alternative. *'Item': Kopin Golden-i *'Description': The Golden-i wireless headset is a hands-free mobile computing and communication headset that would be perfect for giving S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents the ability to interact with and access virtually any information in the world. Access to a full PC experience would allow Agents to connect with and control up to six devices or networks at a time so they could react and take action quickly. *'Item': The Short Bus *'Description': The Bus is great for getting the team around the world on their missions, but when it’s time for the science and tech experts like FitzSimmons and Skye to go into the field, a mobile operations solution is needed. Vans like the temporarily code-named “Short Bus” provide the team with a mobile command center where they can scan and track hard-to-find targets without exposing themselves. That is, of course, unless the target finds them first. *'Item': Backscatter Glasses *'Description': When FitzSimmons saw the tech behind former agent Akela Amador’s biotech prosthetic eye, even they were impressed. Using a pair of glasses tethered to a portable power source, FitzSimmons were able to replicate that tech and mimic Amador’s visual feed--including backscatter imaging--allowing Agent Ward to follow her handler’s orders until the deadly kill switch in her eye could be removed. If only they could have come up with something to help Agent Ward with his social kills, ocular surgery wouldn’t have had to be quite so rushed. *'Item': Droid Ultra *'Description': Droid Ultra by Motorola. Now the thinnest 4G LTE smartphone is one of the strongest, and smarter than ever. When it matters. Droid Does. Only on Verizon. *'Item': The Bus *'Description': The CXD-23 Airborne Mobile Command Station, affectionately dubbed “The Bus,” is both base of operations and primary mode of transport for Agent Coulson and his Agents. Featuring a state of the art lab, operations center, cargo bay, private quarters for the team and a lounge--complete with a REALLY nice bar--The Bus is the team’s home away from home. *'Item': The Holocom *'Description': While investigating the 0-8-4 recovered in the Peruvian jungle, FitzSimmons used the Holocom a to quickly deconstruct and analyze a facsimile of the dangerous device. Once the data from The D.W.A.R.F.s was plugged in, a projection of the 0-8-4 was rendered, allowing Agents Fitz and Simmons to uncover key intel about the device’s inner-workings and its powerful, if potentially unstable, power source. *'Item': Blueforce *'Description': Sometimes S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents need a little extra help in surveying an area. In these instances they could turn to Verizon and Blueforce which would enable them to place multiple sensors on trained K9s before sending them into action. The sensors would provide S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents with mission critical information and can detect explosives, chemicals, and other dangerous substances. A Blueforce thermal imager attached to a K9 would also enable Agents to see in the dark using their smartphones. *'Item': FitzSimmons' Tablets *'Description': While in the field, Agents Fitz and Simmons use The D.W.A.R.F.s to collect data, and the information they collect is streamed seamlessly to these tablets. Each of the device’s three screens provide FitzSimmons with readouts of what The D.W.A.R.F.s are seeing, hearing, smelling or sensing that allows them to quickly assess and prioritize information the rest of the team needs to complete their mission. *'Item': Lola *'Description': Agent Coulson knows there’s a difference between “new” and “improved” and Lola is his case-in-point. Featuring flamethrowers and the world’s first GPS, this classic Corvette is more than what she seems. For instance, if driving is not an option, Lola’s vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) and flight capabilities sure cut down Agent Coulson’s commute. *'Item': Night-Night Gun *'Description': A miracle born of engineering and bio-chemistry, this custom tranquilizer rifle is the perfect tool for stopping someone without killing them. The rifle fires non-lethal bullets with heavy stopping power that break up under the subcutaneous tissue (or as most people call it, “skin”). From there, the bullets deliver a tiny amount of dendrotoxin, incapacitating the target long enough for them to be secured and with few side effects. *'Item': The D.W.A.R.F.s *'Description': Also known as Drones Wirelessly Automated to Retrieve Forensics. They say if you’re going to be in the field, you’re going to have to get your hands dirty. Well, Agents Fitz and Simmons came up with a better idea. A team of small, quadcoptor drones, the D.W.A.R.F.s are capable of thoroughly scanning and cataloguing a scene in minutes, covering everything from matter density to radiation levels. They’re an automated crime scene investigation unit—the perfect tool for quickly and completely gathering data in the field. And, you know, flying them around is pretty fun too. Gallery File:FitzSimmons' Armory full site.jpg References External Links *FitzSimmons' Armory *Vgo *Kopin Golden-i *Droid Ultra *Blueforce Category:Promotional Campaigns